


Epiphany

by penpea



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-09
Updated: 2014-08-09
Packaged: 2018-02-12 12:09:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2109384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/penpea/pseuds/penpea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinata didn't like the way Kageyama called him a dumbass. He would have thought he'd get used to it, and he had for the most part but recently he couldn’t help feeling a sting in his chest when he heard him say it- a frown ever present on his face.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Epiphany

Hinata didn't like the way Kageyama called him a dumbass. He would have thought he'd get used to it, and he had for the most part but recently he couldn’t help feeling a sting in his chest when he heard him say it- a frown ever present on his face.

Hinata sometimes wished that frown would end up marring his face permanently...that jerk.

He wasn't sure when exactly it had started happening but he sometimes found his eyes wandering towards the boy, during lunch, during the free times in between practice matches and sometimes when he was setting. He would watch the way his back would arch backwards to elegantly, his hand reaching out to hit the ball with such pinpoint accuracy that he'd look away, but his eyes would find their way back to him immediately and he'd feel his chest tighten just a little when he'd see his face light up for the briefest second because he knew he'd hit the ball just the way he wanted.

Hinata would look away, his face burning, knowing something about this was new and foreign to him.

He put a name to the feeling on a sunny day when the sun's heat was beating down on them, ruthless to their agony- almost similar to Kageyama in that way.

Hinata had been spiking for the past three hours and his hands barely felt like they were there, like stumps of wood attached to the end of his arms. Kageyama was lying on the grass next to him, his chest heaving and sweat dripping down his temple, a thin streak on his heat blistered skin.

"Today was a good day for training," Hinata said when his breathing finally settled down, "I could _feel_ the ball on my hand and it felt so great! Like bam!"

Kageyama titled his head to side to get a take a look at him. His lips quivered upwards just the slightest, "Idiot," he said, still panting lightly, "I've been setting non-stop for you and now my entire body hurts."

Hinata grinned, "I bet you had fun too. Your face looks less frowny than usual."

Kageyama stared at Hinata, his eyebrows rising a little before he closed his eyes, a smile rising to his lips, "I guess you're right," he said, opening his eyes to look at him once again.

"Dumbass." he said softly, almost as an afterthought and Hinata’s heartbeat sped up again in a rush of adrenaline that had nothing to do with jumping and running, nothing to do with spiking the balls that Kageyama sent in his direction. It was the rush of adrenaline that only Kageyama could make him feel, a lightheaded sense of happiness that made him giddy.

“Who’re you calling a dumbass, you turd?” Hinata said, laughing as he did and Kageyama got up, pressing his palm into the back of his head, the frown returning to his face.

Hinata knew the other boy wasn’t really mad, and he liked that way his skin was warm when it touched the back of his neck and it was a simple realization --but one that seemed to shake his entire way of seeing things until now-- that being with him might be annoying sometimes but he wouldn’t have had it any other way.

Being called a dumbass on the rare occasion when Kageyama was happy wasn’t all that bad, Hinata decided.

**Author's Note:**

> it's my first time writing for this pairing (and this series, in fact) so i hope there wasn't anything that was way out of character!  
> i might write again for these two, hopefully with more research this time since this one was a warm up, you could say.  
> thanks for reading! uvu


End file.
